Mello and Matt: A Soul Society adventure
by LoneWolfLorelei
Summary: Mello sheilded his eyes from the blinding sunlight. Groggily he scanned his unusual suroundings. Numerous questions buzzed in is mind. Where was his chocolate? Where was Matt?
1. Pilot: Where the hell are we?

This fanfic is based off of an MSN conversation with my friend George about Mello and Matt having their own spin off movie.  
This is purely fan made so i own no rights to the characters of Death Note or Bleach.

After they die Matt and Mello are sent to the soul society, Rukongai to be exact, like everyone they have no memories of their deaths however oddly enough they remember their past lives.  
All they really want is to be sent back home, however many people disagree with them.

Due to Laziness this is set before the Soul Society Arc.

May eventually contain some yaoi

Please read and comment

Chapter 1: Pilot: Where the Hell are we?

A heavy sun beat down on the village of West Rukongai.

Two figures lay on the hard ground side by side, it was hard to tell if they had passed out from hunger or just sleeping. Not that anyone around them actually cared. They all just drifted past them, sensing danger from the strange pair.

They were unlike the others of Rukon.  
For a starter it was easy to tell that they were not from Japan, this made some feel uncomfortable and unsure.  
In order to avoid any un-necessary hostility they chose to leave them as they are. Hping that they wouldn't cause trouble once awake.

Mello Shielded his eyes from the painful rays of the sunlight.  
Groggily he sat up straight, blinking at the unusual surroundings.  
"hmm?" was all he could manage to get out. The warm rays of the sun where annoyingly soothing. Making him tired when the last thing he needed at that moment was sleep.

He blinked down at his own form after stifiling out a long yawn.  
Millions of questions buzzed around in his mind;  
Where was he?  
How did he get to be in the run down looking village  
Who the hell stole his clothes and put him in the weird little kimono?  
Where the fuck was his chocolate?!  
and where was Matt so he could buy him some more chocolate?

One question was answered buy some un-eligable mumbling that came from beside him.

Mello turned his head, still looking down.  
Matt was laying beside him, obviously sleeping.

"M-matt...?" Mello blinked.  
By the looks of things Matt too had been robbed of his clothes only to have them replaced by a small looking kimono, only difference was he was still wearing his goggles.

"Lucky bastard" Mello muttered to himself. Swiftly he slapped Matt on the cheek. Hard  
"wake up ya lazy bastard!".

Matt sat bold upright after the contact of his cheek and Mello's palm.  
Lazily he lifted up his goggles and scanned the area.

"Toto...i don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."


	2. The White haired Stranger

Author's Note: I am well aware that the anime has revealed Matt's true hair colour to be brown, however the image of him being a read head has been burned in to my brain due to the numerous fanart i have seen of his as a redhead so please bare with me ;;

Chapter 2: The White Haired Stranger

Two young men sat, slouched in the confined space of a narrow alley, they had reluctantly found to escape the heat.

The red headed boy pursed his lips together. Searching with his tongue for at least a little tobacco that remained, tobacco his body was aching for. To his dismay. There was none.  
He heaved a heavy sigh and rested his forehead on his knees, which were brought up close to his chest.  
"your better off without them" murmured his blonde companion. "those things will kill ya".  
The red head grunted in reply.

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Hey Matt, any ideas where we are?"  
"by the looks of things...somewhere in Japan...a slum of some sorts..." Matt replied not even bothering to look up.  
"I can see that" the blonde boy snorted. Shifting his gaze to the street they had come from.  
It wasn't how he had pictured a slum, everyone seemed rather normal despite the fact they all looked a little...well...poor. Everyone he could see in his point of view where content and happy with their lives.

"Hey" Mello whipped his head back to Matt who had risen to his feet. "you hungry?".  
Mello's stomach let out a loud gurgle at the sound of the word.  
"s'pose" Mello grunted as he rose to his feet, stretching his stiff limbs.  
"Got any money?" Mello shot the cherry haired boy a glare "let me check my pockets...oh wait I don't have any...because someone stole my clothes!".  
"Great...we're doomed..."  
"Ya know..we could always steal something" Mello stated bluntly.  
"How did i know you were going to say that?" Matt let an aggravated sight. Mello made it sound like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"And just how do you suppose we go about doing this? for a start we have NO guns any more. For all we know the shopkeepers here could be carrying riffles under their tables. I know some of the people here might looks poor but you can't always make assumptions by what you first see. Things are not always as they seem you know".

"Matt, I am well aware of this but sometimes people have to take risks in order to survive. In this world it is eat or be eaten! I'd gladly risk getting a a few bullets plugged in my body if it means I get to live a little longer!" Mello shot back.  
"Anything so you can finally beat Near"  
"Exactly!" and with that Mello turned around and walked out of the alley and in to the now dulling sunlight.  
Matt hated to admit it but Mello had a point. Instinctively he grunted and followed him out like a dog on a leash.

--

They couldn't remember when it had happened, or even how it managed to happen.  
Matt groaned and looked up at the man crouched down in front of him, his long white hair seemed to brush the ground.  
"Here" the man smiled and handed him a a strange pastry in the shape of a fish.  
"You passed out from hunger" he stated matter-o-factly. "You know your lucky, most people don't get hungry here, this shows you and your friend have spiritual powers...you both look old enough so perhaps you could enter the academy" The man stood up and offered him a hand up.

The man was different from the other people he had seen.  
He was wearing a much nicer kimono than he and Mello were wearing, he also was wearing a bleach white coat over it.  
Matt could only assume that he was rich, a VIP or perhaps some kind of celebrity. Judging by the looks of the people around them it was either of the three.  
"I know this doesn't make much sense to you now but everything will become clearer when you are in the academy" he continued helping Matt to his feet.  
"I am Jushiro Ukitake of the 13 court guards, squad 13. It is nice to meet you"  
"I'm Matt" he began, biting in to the head of the pastry he was handed. He didn't know what the thing was but the flavour was tart on his tongue. Although as nice as it was it couldn't replace his beloved cigarettes.  
"Thank you for your kindness, sir".  
Ukitake smiled and gestured him to follow. "You probably don't know where it is so please follow me, I will lead you to the academy so you can take the entrance exam."

Mello munched greedily on a chocolate bar as he followed. He didn't know what was going on but at least it was better than walking around aimlessly in the strange village they had awoken in.  
As Ukitake walked his long, snowy hair flowed behind him as did his white coat.

'who is this guy?' Matt pondered, taking note of how people bowed and got out of his was as he walked.

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE!!"


	3. Always Second Best

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Bleach, if i did Mello and Matt wouldn't have died...although i wouldn't have a fanfic if that happened...

* * *

Chapter3: Always Second Best

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE!!" the loud voice boomed so that all of Rukongai could have heard it.

In a blink of an eye a single man shoved, fought and bit his way through the un shifting crowd. He stopped in front of the three of them and fell to his knees, slammed his fist to the ground and moved his eyes to the ground.

"SIR!" barked the man, looking up at the taller man. "I AM SO SORRY I LOST SIGHT OF YOU, PLEAS EFORGIVE ME FOR MY INCOMPIDENCE. YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO DISPLEASE YOU AS I HAVE AN INFINATE AMOUNT OF RESPECT FOR YOU!!"  
"It is perfectly allright Sentaro" Jushiro smiled warmly at the 3rd seat. "I should have told you that i went to get some Taiyaki, i am really sorry for worrying you like that".

The raven haired 3rd seat shinigami jumped to his feet and bowed his head again "NO! IT IS I THAT SHOULD BE SORRY, AS YOUR ADJUTANT IT IS MY DUBTY TO.."  
"would you like some Taiyaki?" Ukitake cut him off, holding the brown paper bag infront of him. "they are red bean paste".

"is he done talking yet?" Mello muttered, palms clamped over his ears to mute out Sentaro's voice.  
"WHO ARE YOU TWO? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING THE CAPTAIN AROUND?" the bearded man pointed at both Matt and Mello.  
"apparently not..." Matt groaned  
"I think me eardrums have ripped"  
"everyone in close range has probably gone deaf" Matt added.  
"HEY" HEY I'M TALKNG TO YOU TWO!! ANSWER ME!! I AM A HIGH RANKING SHINIGAMI!!"  
"S-shinigami?" Matt and Mello blinked at Sentaro.  
"you don't look like a shinigami...your human...or at least closely resemble one" Mello commented "the one I've seen looked like some sort of monster...and if you really are a shinigami then where is your death note?"  
"DEATH WHAT?! ARE YOU HIGH?! ALL SHINIGAMI ARE HUMANS, YOU BRATT!!" Mello's hair blew behind him as Sentaro screamed in his face.  
"Sentaro, please don't do that to poor Mello. I am escorting these young souls to the academy so they can take the entrance exam. Please, will you come with us?" asked Captain Ukitake, smiling nervously at his loud 3rd seat.

* * *

Matt tapped his forehead with the pencil, brows furrowed at the question parer infront of him. The questions were rather difficult considering that Ukitake had taken the liberty of teaching them a few tricks to harness something which was explained to them as spiritual pressure. To his surprise it was fairly simple enough once he was shown. Difficult to understand yet the demonstration was clearer than the description.

He was still amazed that he was able to form that large, light blue ball of energy in his hands so easily. It was like he instinctively knew how to do it, as if he had known how to do it all his life.  
He glanced down at the paper again.  
The only thing he had done so far was scribbled 'Mail Jeevas' on the top of the paper that had 'candidate's name' typed on the right hand side.

"These questions are like they are asking us to divide by 0"  
"tch. If you were actually listening to Ukitake then this would be a little easier for you now won't they" Mello scoffed from the seat behind him.  
"You really are a modest person eh, Mello"

"OI YOU TWO IN THE BACK!! SHUT UP, OTHERS ARE TRYING TO TAKE THIS EXAM!!" bellowed the exam proctor from his desk.  
"sorry, sir" they chimed in uncencertanly. The exam proctor was such a hypocrite.  
If he hadn't picked up their whispering with his bat ears then everyone else wouldn't have gotten distracted.

* * *

2 hours and 21 minutes.  
The exam was over.  
Both written and the abilities examination-or whatever it was called. In a nutshell that's all that was happening. An exam that put their abilities to the test.#

The exams results were posted on the wall.  
By some remarkable turn of events.  
Both of them past the exams and were to start at the academy first thing the following morning.

"NO WAY!! MATT GOT A HIGHER SCORE THAN ME?!" shrieked Mello.  
Stabbing the names 'Mihael Keehl' and 'Mail Jeevas' which were two names apart from each other.

"Quit whining, we got in the the academy didn't we? so what if I scored a little higher than you? now c'mon we need to pick up our uniforms and dorm keys" Matt said, keeping his tone from containing any emotion.  
With one swift movement he turned on his heals and followed a large group of people who sat the same exam.

A small growl escaped Mello's clenched teeth. His clenched fists turned an ivory pale.

"Damn...why am i always...SECOND BEST??" Mello exploded. Punching a small hole in the wall.  
Unbeknownst to him his seething anger was creating small waves of reitasu to form around him, causing the people around him to back away slowly.

* * *

"so...there is such a thing?" questioned a man wearing a pink robe draped over his captains coat. Lazily he flicked the brim of his straw hat up to reveal his face.  
Ukitake nodded at his best fraind, sitting down beside him. "It seems it is not an urban legend as everyone thought, Shunsui" Ukitake began.  
"interesting...should we tell old man Yamamoto of this?" captain Kyoraku asked, taking a sip of his sake cup.  
"not just yet, I would like to question them personally before reporting to Yamamoto" he replied.  
"hmm...alight...are you alight Jushiro, you look a little pale?"

Jushiro covered his mouth and caughed. Droplets of blood splattered on his palms.  
"I'm just fine" He smiled. "I'm sorry I have to leave now before kiyone and Sentaro get too worried" he chuckled and waved as he left.

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad 8 looked on as his oldest and most dearest friends walked off. The light breeze batting his long, silky white hair around.  
"that's what you always say".  
He propped his head up with his elbow and spread his legs out full length.  
"Nanao won't mind if I'm a little late" he yawned and closed his eyes.  
It had been a long day for him.  
Well at least all the paperwork he had to do made it seem that way.  
All he needed was a little nap.  
But at the rate that his vice captain, Nanao was travelling in order to hunt him down. It probably wouldn't have lasted as long as he would have liked.  
He was used to it though.  
His lovely, sweet Nanao wouldn't let him skip in a field of daisies-or in Kyoraku's case, lay down and drink sake. No. Not while there was work to be done.  
Nanao just wouldn't allow it.

* * *

AN: here is a little glossary of some of the words I have used in this chapter for those of you reading this who might have gotten a little confused.

Taiyaki - they are a pastry that are made in the shape of fish, they come with different fillings like; red bean jam, green tea and custard cream.

Reiatsu - i think it is the waves of spiritual energy.

There are both Shinigami in the world of Bleach and Death Note, however the ones in Bleach are translated as Soul Reaper as opposed to Death God like it is in Death Note.

Please Read and Review


	4. Dreamin in the Dorm

* * *

Chapter: 14: Dreamin' in the Dorm

Blahs. Blahs and even more blahs is what Matt heard while the white haired captain was trying to explain something to them...now what was it again...ok he forgot about that as well. He looked down at his empty hands. In situations like these he would normally be playing his PSP to keep himself amused. 'When I catch whoever stole my PSP they will be difficult to identify as a homosapien once I'm done with them' Matt growled mentally.

The temperature had cooled down a little from what it had been earlier, the cold breeze felt rather soothing on the back of his neck.

"Now, try doing this" captain Ukitake continued. He closed his eyes and taking a deep breath he was able to form a glowing ball of energy in to his cupped hands.

Matt opened his moth to speck but no words would come out. He was both socked and amazed at what he had just seen. It was like something out of a video game. Interesting, unusual, otherworldly and shiny. So very very shiny.

"ready to give it a go?" smiled Jushiro, opening his eyes after the ball in his hands had vanished.  
"looks simple enough" Mello nodded.  
'Has he been paying attention all this time and actually following every single word? meh, doesn't surprise me, Near probably can't do it and I'd bring him endless pleasure to be able to do something that Near could never do..he is sooooooooooo predictable....hey what is that in my nails?...maybe it's from that Taiyaki stuff...man that was good, stupid Mello doesn't know what he is missing with that chocolate diet of his, he eats so much of it he must piss and crap chocolate....hmmm...maybe i should put that theory to the test' Matt blinked up at the panting Mello. His train of thought broken.

Sweat beaded down Mello's forehead, blonde hair stuck to it like it was glued on. His chest heaving rapidly with each pant of exhaustion.

"It really isn't as easy as it looks" commented the captain, scratching his head. He turned his head ans smiled at Matt. "why don't you give it a try Matthew?"  
"my name isn't Matthew, it's Mail...Mail Jeevas"  
"oh..."  
"Matt is my...nickname"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT MAIL" howled Sentaro from the wall he sitting on.  
"I'll give it a go, sir" replied Matt, trying his best to ignore the loud, goat chinned man on the wall.

He closed his eyes gently and cupped his hands infront of his chest, moving his arms out a little infront of him.  
"now...just relax...focus your energy in to your palms".  
Easier said than done.  
"Imagine a small yellow ball infront of you, watch as it flickers brightly..getting bigger and bigger.  
When did tinkerbell get here, Matt thought.  
"ready...now..catch it!...imagine it taking another form...a form that makes you happy, something you treasure most"  
Matt felt something warm in his hands, a smooth-ish sphere, it was interesting how much heat was ratiting from it.  
"open your eyes, Mail"  
There it was, the shiny object from before. The blue orb. As soon as it appeared...pop...it was gone.

"Well done Matt, although keep in mind you must concentrate to make that orb of spirit energy visible, alight?"  
Matt gave a simple nod.  
Mello looked at him through slanted eyes, jealousy tinted his face through his usual expression of anger.

The red head beamed at his work, after all it wasn't every day Mello was jealous of him. Infact the whole concept was rather foreign to him.  
This made matt's day.  
As well as helping him take his mind of cigarettes and the loss of his precious PSP...for now at least.

* * *

"MATT!..MATT!!..WAKE UP JEEVAS!!" slap slap slap.

Mello stood infront of his gamer friend, fully dressed in the academy uniform; the white Gi top with the blue stripes on the sleeves and the blue pin-wheels on the chest, the blue Hakama pants* that looked a little like long frilly skirts at first glance, the blue sash tied in a knot around his waist and last but not lease, the sandals.

"lookin good Mells" joked Matt, rubbing his tender cheek that seemed to get contantly abused.  
"shut up, Jeevas" growled Mello, throwing a uniform at his head. "Get out of those horrible things, they smell"  
"you'd love that wouldn't you?" matt teased, slipping out of the raggy kimono he has arrived in Rukongai wearing.

"why are we putting these things on now, we don't start until tomorrow" mumbled Matt.  
"we're going out to explore, we can't go out wearing those thing now can we? no we can't. So hurry up so we can leave already!" snapped the chocoholic from the door frame.  
He wanted some chocolate damit and he was sure no one would serve him if he looked like something the cat dragged in....oh crap...money, what still had no money, the academy was supposed to be giving them expenses for food and that's about it, they still needed to find a way to rustle up a little extra money to pay for their rent as well as the money they owed for their uniforms.  
"Great....job hunting...here we go..." Mello growled.  
They hadn't been here long and he hated it already.

* * *

"Captain Ukitake, is there something on your mind?" questioned the youngest of the 13 court guard captains.  
"It's nothing Toshiro" he said, shaking his head.  
Captain Hitsugaya-child prodigy-knew that this was a lie, however it was none of his business so he decided not to press the matter further. If Captain Ukitake had wanted to he would have told him what was wrong.  
Shakily he carried back the armful of sweets back to his division, hopefully some of his lower ranked officers would gladly take them off of his hands.  
"Toshiro wait!" perhaps captain Hitsugaya could help him with the little situation. It was worth a shot asking him. There was no harm in it, Besides no one was around to overhear.  
"can you keep a secret".

Hidden in the shadows, a silver haired captain grinned ear to ear, cracking his normally closed eyes open only slightly.  
Things were getting more and more entertaining.

* * *

A.N: sorry guys,another cliffie. Juuuuuust to annoy you and keep you on the edge of your seats, aren't I evil?

Glossary: Gi- I think that's what the kimono top is called

Hakama- the kimono pants

also, I am really sorry about the lame 'you've got Mail pun' it was just so tempting to write. At the time I didn't know that Matt's real name was pronounced as 'Nale' or maybe it was 'Nile' anyways it wasn't pointed out to me until it was already written, I just kept it in because it stuck.


End file.
